Y Gododdin
thumb|220px|right|Esta página del Libro de Aneirin muestra la primera parte del texto añadido por el Escriba B. Y Gododdin (pronunciado / /) es un poema galés medieval formado por una serie de elegías a los hombres del reino britano de Gododdin y sus aliados que, de acuerdo con una interpretación convencional, murieron luchando frente a los anglos de Deira y Bernicia en un lugar llamado Catraeth. Hay cierta coincidencia entre los especialistas en el sentido de considerar que la batalla conmemorada habría tenido lugar hacia el año 600, aunque se discute la datación del poema. Algunos especialistas consideran que fue compuesto en lo que hoy es el sur de Escocia poco después de la batalla, mientras que otros creen que se originó en Gales en el siglo IX o X. Si se llegase a confirmar que la fecha se corresponde con el siglo IX, el poema se convertiría en uno de los más antiguos escritos en alguna forma de galés, y el más antiguo poema de la actual Escocia. Se atribuye su autoría al bardo Aneirin. Gododdin, conocido en tiempos de la provincia romana de Britania como Votadini, abarcaba los territorios del actual sudeste de Escocia, parte del Hen Ogledd (Norte Antiguo). El poema cuenta cómo se juntó una fuerza de 300 guerreros escogidos, muchos de lugares tan lejanos como Pictland y Gwynedd. Tras un año de fiesta en Din Eidyn, hoy Edimburgo, atacaron Catraeth, que se considera habitualmente que es Catterick en North Yorkshire. Tras varios días de lucha contra una fuerza abrumadora, solo quedó vivo un guerrero. En otra versión 363 guerreros fueron a Catraeth y regresaron tres. El poema es similar en ethos a la poesía heroica o épica, con el énfasis puesto en la idea de que la lucha de los héroes es, en principio, por la gloria, pero no es una narración. El poema es conocido a través de un manuscrito fechado en la segunda mitad del siglo XIII, parcialmente escrito con ortografía del Galés medio y parcialmente en Galés antiguo. Si su fecha de composición fuese finales del siglo VI habría estado entonces originalmente compuesto en idioma cúmbrico, relacionado con el galés antiguo, también llamado "neo-britón arcaico". El manuscrito contiene varias estrofas que no tienen conexión con Gododdin y que se considera que son interpolaciones. Una estrofa de Y Gododdin menciona a Arturo, lo que sería de gran importancia al constituir la referencia más antigua conocida a dicho personaje, si se pudiese demostrar que la estrofa está fechada a finales del siglo VI o comienzos del VII. Libro de Aneirin Manuscrito Solo hay un manuscrito antiguo del Y Gododdin, el Libro de Aneirin, que se estima pertenece a la segunda mitad del siglo XIII. El punto de vista aceptado en la actualidad sobre el mismo es que este manuscrito contiene la obra de dos escribas, convencionalmente conocidos como A y B. El escriba A escribió 88 estrofas del poema,El manuscrito separa las estrofas a través del uso de grandes letras mayúsculas pero no separa el texto en versos. La disposición editorial de la mayoría de las ediciones sigue la utilizada por Ifor Williams en su edición de 1938. después dejó una página en blanco antes de escribir cuatro poemas relacionados conocidos como Gorchanau.Klar, O Hehir y Sweetser consideraron que un tercer escriba, al que llaman C, escribió el texto de Gorchanau. Esta opinión es discutida por Huws,que considera que fue escrito por el escriba A. Véase Huws, pp. 34, 48 Este escriba escribió el material que presenta la ortografía del galés medio. El escriba B añadió después más material, y aparentemente tuvo acceso a un manuscrito anterior ya que su material está escrito con ortografía del galés antiguo. El escriba B escribió 35 estrofas, siendo algunas de ellas variantes de estrofas también aportadas por el escriba A, mientras que otras son originales. La última estrofa está incompleta y se han perdido tres hojas del final del manuscrito, por lo que puede que falte algo de texto.Jarman, p.xiv Hay también algunas diferencias dentro del propio material añadido por el escriba B. Sus primeras 23 estrofas muestran signos de modernización parcial en la ortografía, mientras que el resto muestran una mayor presencia de rasgos del galés antiguo. Jarman explica esto al sugerir que el Escriba B empezó modernizando parcialmente la ortografía al tiempo que copiaba las estrofas, pero que tras hacer eso con unas cuantas, se cansó y copió el resto como estaban en el manuscrito antiguo. Isaac sugirió que el Escriba B podría estar usando dos fuentes, llamadas B1 y B2.Koch, p. lxvi Si esto fuese correcto, el material del Libro de Aneirin derivaría de tres fuentes. El poema visto desde Princes Street. Hacia el año 600, pudo haber sido el lugar de residencia de Mynyddog Mwynfawr, donde los guerreros hicieron una fiesta antes de dirigirse a la batalla.]] Las estrofas que conforman el poemaO Hehir considera que se puede entender mejor Y Gododdin si se ve como una colección de poemas sobre unos mismos temas. Véase O Hehir, p. 66 son una serie de elegías por los guerreros que cayeron en la batalla contra un enemigo muy superior. Algunos de los versos se refieren al grupo en general, mientras que otros se centran elogiosamente en en héroes individuales. Cuentan cómo el rey de Gododdin, Mynyddog Mwynfawr, reunió a los guerreros de varios reinos britones y los agasajó durante un año con banquetes e hidromiel en su residencia de Din Eidyn, antes de iniciar una campaña en la que casi todos terminarían por morir al enfrentarse a un enemigo enormemente superior.En una estrofa se dice que el enemigo contaba con 100000 hombres, en otra que había 180 enemigos por cada guerrero de Gododdin. Los versos tienen un número fijo de sílabas, aunque hay varias irregularidades que se pueden deber a la modernización de la lengua durante la transmisión oral. Hay rima, tanto final como interna, y algunas partes usan la aliteración. Varias estrofas se abren con las mismas palabras, como por ejemplo "Gwyr a aeth gatraeth gan wawr" ("Los hombres fueron a Catraeth al amanecer"). La colección parece haber sido compilada a partir de dos versiones diferentes: de acuerdo con varios versos, fueron 300 los hombres de Gododdin, y solo uno el que sobrevivió, Cynon fab Clytno; en otros, sin embargo, se habla de 363 guerreros y tres supervivientes, además del poeta, quien como bardo no habría sido contado probablemente como guerrero. En el poema aparecen los nombres de unos 80 guerreros.Los nombres aparecen listados en Jarman, pp. xxx-xxxi El Libro de Aneirin comienza con la introducción Hwn yw e gododin. aneirin ae cant ("Esto es Gododdin; Aneirin lo canta"). La primera estrofa parece ser un prólogo del recitador, compuesto tras la muerte de Aneirin: La segunda estrofa elogia a un héroe individual: Otras estrofas alaban al grupo entero, por ejemplo la número 13: El hidromiel se menciona en muchas estrofas, a veces sugiriendo su relación con sus muerter. Esto llevó a algunos editores del siglo XIX a asumir que los guerreros fueron borrachos a la batalla,Esta idea se remonta al menos a Turner en 1803. sin embargo, Williams explicó que "hidromiel" aquí se refiere a todo lo que los guerreros recibieron de su señor. Como compensación, se esperó de ellos "pagar su hidromiel" siendo leales a su señor hasta la muerte. Un concepto similar se encuentra en la poesía anglosajona.Williams 1938, pp. xlviii-xlvix. Los héroes conmemorados en el poema son guerreros a caballo, sobre los que hay muchas referencias a lo largo del poema. Hay referencias a las lanzas, espadas y escudos, y al uso de armadura (llurug, del latín lorica).Williams 1938, pp. lxii-lxiii. Hay varias referencias que indican que eran cristianos, por ejemplo "penitencia" y "altar", mientras que el enemigo es descrito como "pagano". Varios de estos rasgos se pueden encontrar en la estrofa 33: D. Simon Evans ha sugerido que muchas, si no todas, de las referencia al cristianismo podrían ser adiciones tardías:Evans 1977, p. 44. Short comenta: Aparecen muchos nombres propios, pero solo dos están registrados en otras fuentes. Uno de los guerreros era Cynon fab Clytno, a quien Williams identifica con el Cynon fab Clydno Eidin que se menciona en antiguas genealogías.Williams, p. 175. El otro nombre propio registrado en otras fuentes es Arthur. Si la mención de Arthur formaba parte del poema original podría constituir la más antigua referencia al Rey Arturo, como parangón del valor.Jarman en su edición de 1988 lista la estrofa como una posible interpolación. Koch en su estudio de 1997 considera la estrofa como probablemente arcaica, de antes del años 638. Dentro de la estrofa, la referencia a Arturo se demuestra con la rima. Véase Koch, pp. 147-8. En la estrofa 99, el poeta elogia a uno de los guerreros, Gwawrddur: Muchos de los guerreros no eran de las tierras de Gododdin. Entre los lugares mencionados están Aeron, que se cree que era el área alrededor del Río Ayr y Elfed, el área alrededor de Leeds todavía llamada Elmet. Otros venían de lugares más lejanos, por ejemplo uno venía de "más allá de Bannog", una referencia a las montañas entre Stirling (que podría haber sido el territorio Manaw Gododdin) y Dumbarton (fuerte principal del Reino de Strathclyde britón) – este guerrero debió venir de Pictland. Otros venían de Gwynedd en el norte de Gales.Jackson 1969, pp. 5-7. Interpolaciones Tres de las estrofas incluidas en el manuscrito no tienen conexión con el tema de las demás, excepto en el sentido de que también están asociadas con el sur de Escocia o el norte de Inglaterra antes que con Gales. Una de ellas es una estrofa que celebra la victoria de los britones del Reino de Strathclyde bajo Eugenio I de Alt Clut, aquí descrito como "nieto de Neithon", sobre Domnall Brecc ("Dyfnwal Frych" en galés), rey de Dál Riata, en la Batalla de Strathcarron en 642: Otra estrofa parece ser parte de un ciclo de poemas asociado con Llywarch Hen. La tercera interpolación es un poema titulado "La bata de Dinogad", una canción de cuna dedidada a un niño llamado Dinogad, en la que se describe cómo su padre va a cazar y pescar.Jarman, pp. lxi-lxiii. Se cree que las interpolaciones habían sido añadidas al poema después de que este fuese escrito, primero habrían sido escritas donde hubiese un espacio en el manuscrito y después habrían sido incorporadas al poema por un copista posterior que no advirtió que no pertenecían al mismo. La estrofa Strathcarron, por ejemplo, es la primera estrofa en el texto B del Libro de Aneirin, y Jackson sugirió que había sido probablemente insertada en un espacio en blanco al comienzo de la primera página del manuscrito original.Jackson, p. 48. De acuerdo con la reconstrucción de Koch, esta estrofa fue deliberadamente añadida al texto en Strathclyde. Notas Referencias * Berggren, J. Lennart and Alexander Jones. "Ptolemy's '''Geography:' An Annotated Translation of the Theoretical Chapters."'' Princeton University Press: Princeton and Oxford. ISBN 0-691-01042-0 * Breeze, Andrew. 1997. Medieval Welsh literature. Four Courts Press. ISBN 1-85182-229-1 * Charles-Edwards, Thomas. 1978. "The authenticity of the Gododdin: a historian's view" in Bromwich, Rachel & R. Brinley Jones (eds) Astudiaethau ar yr hengerdd: cyflwynedig i Syr Idris Foster Caerdydd: Gwasg Prifysgol Cymru. ISBN 0-7083-0696-9 pp. 44-71 * Clancy, Joseph P. 1970. The earliest Welsh poetry. Macmillan. * Clarkson, Tim. 1999. "The Gododdin Revisited" in The Heroic Age 1. Retrieved August 21, 2006. * Dillon, Myles and Nora K. Chadwick. 1973. The Celtic realms Cardinal. ISBN 0-351-15808-1 * Dumville, D. 1988. "Early Welsh poetry:problems of historicity" in Roberts, Brynley F. (ed) "Early Welsh poetry: studies in the Book of Aneirin." Aberystwyth: National Library of Wales. ISBN 0-907158-34-X * Evans, D. Simon. 1977. "Aneirin- bardd Cristionogol?" in Ysgrifau Beirniadol 10. Gwasg Gee. pp. 35-44 * Evans, D. Simon. 1978. "Iaith y Gododdin" in Bromwich, Rachel & R. Brinley Jones (eds) Astudiaethau ar yr hengerdd: cyflwynedig i Syr Idris Foster Caerdydd: Gwasg Prifysgol Cymru. ISBN 0-7083-0696-9 pp. 72-88 * Evans, D. Simon. 1982. Llafar a llyfr yn yr hen gyfnod : darlith goffa G.J. Williams Gwasg Prifysgol Cymru. ISBN 0-7083-0817-1 * Evans, Stephen S. 1997. "The heroic poetry of Dark-Age Britain : an introduction to its dating, composition, and use as a historical source." Lanham, Md.: University Press of America. ISBN 0-7618-0606-7 * Greene, David. 1971. "Linguistic considerations in the dating of early Welsh verse". Studia Celtica VI, pp. 1-11 * Huws, Daniel (ed.). 1989. Llyfr Aneurin: a facsimile. South Glamorgan County Council & The National Library of Wales. ISBN 0-907158-33-1 * Isaac, G.R. 1999. "Readings in the history and transmission of the Gododdin. Cambrian Medieval Celtic Studies 37 pp. 55-78 * Jackson, Kenneth H. 1953. Language and history in early Britain: a chronological survey of the Brittonic languages first to twelfth century A.D. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press. * Jackson, Kenneth H. 1969. "The Gododdin: The Oldest Scottish poem." Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press. ISBN 0-85224-049-X * Jarman, A.O.H. (ed.) 1988. Y Gododdin. Britain's Oldest Heroic Poem. The Welsh Classics vol. 3. Gomer. ISBN 0-86383-354-3 * Koch, John T. 1997. "The Gododdin of Aneurin: text and context from Dark-Age North Britain." Cardiff: University of Wales Press. ISBN 0-7083-1374-4 * O'Hehir, Brendan. 1988. "What is the Gododdin" in Roberts, Brynley F. (ed) "Early Welsh poetry: studies in the Book of Aneirin." Aberystwyth: National Library of Wales. ISBN 0-907158-34-X * Padel, Oliver. 1998. "A New Study of the Gododdin" in Cambrian Medieval Celtic Studies 35. * Short, Steve. 1994. Aneirin: The Gododdin, translated by Steve Short. Llanerch Publishers. ISBN 1-897853-27-0 * Stephens, Thomas. 1876. The literature of the Kymry: being a critical essay on the history of the language and literature of Wales Second edition. Longmans, Green and Co.. * Sweetser, Eve. 1988. "Line-structure and rhan-structure: the metrical units of the Gododdin corpus" in Roberts, Brynley F. (ed) "Early Welsh poetry: studies in the Book of Aneirin." Aberystwyth: National Library of Wales. ISBN 0-907158-34-X pp. 139-154 * Turner, Sharon. 1803. A vindication of the genuiness of the ancient British poems of Aneurin, Taliesyn, Llywarch Hen and Merddin, with specimens of the poems. E. Williams. * Williams, Ifor. 1938. "Canu Aneirin: gyda rhagymadrodd a nodiadau." Aberystwyth: Gwasg Prifysgol Cymru. * Williams, Ifor. 1944. "Lectures on early Welsh poetry." Dublin: Dublin Institute for Advanced Studies, 1944. * Williams, Ifor. 1980. "The beginnings of Welsh poetry: studies." Rachel Bromwich (ed.); Cardiff: University of Wales Press, second edition. ISBN 0-7083-0744-2 * Wmffre, Iwan. 2002. "Mynydawc - ruler of Edinburgh?" Studi Celtici 1 pp.83-105 Enlaces externos *Facsímil en color del Libro de Aneirin de "Gathering the Jewels * traducción al galés y al inglés de John Williams *El Libro de Aneirin, texto original y traducción al inglés de Skene *Castillo de Edimburgo y comentario sobre "Y Gododdin" Categoría:Literatura medieval br:Y Gododdin cy:Y Gododdin de:Y Gododdin en:Y Gododdin gl:Y Gododdin it:Y Gododdin la:Gododinium nl:Y Gododdin no:Y Gododdin